my 100 word challenge!
by BoOkLuvEr303
Summary: My shot at the 100 word challeng, also my first fanfic, so no flames also it will be in order and won't be one shots! Please read and review! will have some PuckSabrina but not all the time. kay well sorry to say this but i can only update on weekends :
1. Dream

Okay so this is my first fanfic so please dont be mean!! so this will NOT be a whole bunch of one shots if i can help it. so now that that is out of the way i'll let you read!! So her is the first word: **Dream**.

**Red's POV**

_What's that sound? _I thought while sitting up in bed. It sounded like it was coming from Sabrina's room.I went to go shake Daphne awake, no use she could sleep through a earthquake and still not wake up. So I headed to Sabrina's room, but before i did i looked at my alarm clock. 2:51, what?!? Why is Sabrina making so much noise? It's to early.

As I approached Sabrina's room I found out what was making the noise was. It wasn't cominf from inside Sabrina's room but from in front of her door.I was shocked, what was Puck doing banging on Sabrina's door? What was more shocking was that Sabrina was still asleep, how could she be through all this racket?

**Puck's POV**

"come on minions push! We must get pass this wall and fast Moth is coming up from behind. Fast."

I pushed, kicked, banged, I did whatever i could to get pass this wall, but it would not budge, and to make matters worse Moth was coming up behind FAST!

"Oh Puck! Why are you running from me? I love you!!" Moth shouted at me from behind while i was still struggling against the gosh darn wall!

"Get away from me you freak, cant you get it through your thick skull i don't like you. You tried to kill Sarina!"I told her. She was now in front of me.

"Why do you even care? she's just a human and an ugly one at that." Moth said as if that would change my mind.

"She's not ugly your just saying that beacause she is prettier than you!"

"Puck, how can you say that! I love you, and you treat me horribaly!!"

Moth cried.

"Well you need to get over me . I know it may be hard, I am devilishly handsome. But i don't love you, to tell you the truth i dont really even like you. Sorry. Well i think I'll just be going." I said while casually walking away.

After i was a few yards away i started to i was running i turned around to see if she was following me when....Bam!!

Ouch. "What was that? I groaned while rubbing my now sore head and looked up into red's face right above me. uhh creepy. "umm Red what are you doing, it's a little weird."

"I came to see what all the noise was. you were banging on Sabrina's door and kept sayin 'I don't love you' it was weird. But then you started to run downt the hallway and into the wall. it was sort of funny." Red said and giggled a little.

"I think you were having a bad dream. Were you, what was it about?"Red asked as I got up.

"No i wasn't having a bad dream!" I snapped at Red.

"Then what were you dreaming?" Red insisted.

"Nothing Red! I'm going back to bed." I called over my shoulder to Red who was just standing in the that was a weird dream. When i got to my room I flew over to my trampoline/bed and layed down. The last thing i remember before I fell asleep was that Moth was right. Why did i careabout Sabrina, she was just a human.

**Red's POV**

Puck is so weird. I wonder who he doesn't love? Awww oh well I'll aske him tomarrow about it. I though while crawling into bed yawning.

* * *

So what did you think?!? please review and be honest but nice. and in my next chapter i need a name for something that granny has made and that is purple, bubbly, and pudding textured. thanks for readin but now please review!!


	2. Makeup

okay sorry it took so long to get this posted. So here is the second word in the challenge:**Make-up**

**Sabrina's POV**

I was having a good dream of normal food when I was woken up by Red and Daphne jumping on my bed yelling " Wake up sleepy head."

"Get off me. I'm awake. What do you want?" I asked still tired.

"Granny says it's time for breakfast and if your not down in ten minutes she will send Puck in to wake you up." Daphne explained. of course after she said that I jumped out of bed.

"Fine tell her i will be down in a bit, I need to get dressed"

" Oh can we pick out your outfit? Pretty please" Daphne and Red chanted together.

"Fine but hurry up" Both girls squeled. I sat on my bed waitinf for my outfit which turned out to be a white tank top under a neon pink shirt that hung loose over my shoulders and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans."Okay now get out" I said after getting handed my outfit.

"Wait, what about shoes?" Red asked me.

"I'm just going down to get breakfast." I stated the slammed the door in both of their faces. Five minutes later I was walking down stairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning liebling." I just nodde in response and looked to the table hopefull to see normal food only to be disappointed. Yuck, what is that?

"What is that?" I said while pointing to the bowl on the table filled with a pudding like substance that was purple and bubbling.

"Why it's ( insert name of your choice here) liebling." Granny told me while holding the bowl out for me to grab.

"I think I will pass." I said while making a face. I was walking towards the living room.

" will be watching you guys today while uncle Jake and I go to the store." Whoa time out!!

"What! why do we have to be watched, I am twelve and can watch myself and the others." I said maybe a little to loudly.

"I am sorry Sabrina but I'm not changing my mind. It's not that I don't trust you before you say anything it's just that I would feel better this way." Granny told me sternly.

"Fine" I said defeated. A little bit later Granny and Uncle Jake left for the store, went up to his room, and everyone else came into the living room with me.

"I'm bored" Puck complained to me.

"So go occupy yourself with something." I said to him.

"You-" Puck got interuppted by Daphne.

"Let's Play truth or dare"

"Okay, why not?"

**Puck POV**

oh gosh this'll be fun. "okay I'll go first" Red said

"Okay" Sabrina said it was obvious she was bored.

"Puck truth or dare?" Red asked me.

"Umm, dare" It was obvious that was what I would choose why not say dare or dare?

"I dare you to tell me your dream from last night" Red giggled a little at this. Dang i didn't think she would to ask that.

"A different dare" I said. Everyone was a little shocked. "What?"

"Why won't you tell us?" Sabrina asked me.

"Because, now can i just have a different dare?" I asked just a little annoyed now.

"Fine, what should we make him do you guys?" Red asked the other girls. Daphne squeled and whispered something to Red who whispered it to Sabrina who shook her head vigourously and laughed. "I dare you to let us give you a make-over!" All girls giggled at this.

"No way! No make-up for me!"

"Oh is the trickster king a baby? That's two dares now that he's refused now." Sabrina said with a smile on her face.

"Fine, but hurry up with it then." I told them between scowls. Sabrina ran ustairs and came down a few minutes later with her hands filled with make-up. Wait where did she get that?

"Okay here you guys go." Sabrina laughed and handed them the handfulls of make-up. I gulped loudly. They all snickered. When they were all down I ran upstairs to look at myself in the mirror. "Ahh!" I look like heart! Canis came in to see why I yelled.

"What's wromg Puck?" he sighed. When I turned to him he had to hold back a laugh and then left back to his room. _Oh they are so getting it _I thought to myself.

well what do you think? I hope it wasn't to OOC. well you know the drill please review. no flames!


	3. Dye

* * *

wow, i got those reviews sooner then I thought I would so here is the third word:**Dye**

**sorry but it is shorter then the last.**

**

* * *

******

**Puck POV**

I washed my face of the grotesque make-up the two younger girls had put on me. I was still wondering where Sabrina had gotten it, was it hers? If so why does she have it? oh well I'll ask her later. I went down to the girls still laughing hysterically. Okay now it's my turn to laugh! "Okay, yes that was _very _funny but now it is my turn. So let's see umm... Sabrina truth or dare?" I asked her eagerly. I hope she chooses dare.

"Dare." yes!

""Okay umm let's see, oh i dare you to dye Elvis orange!" Haha," oh and you have to pretend not to notice when Granny or anybody points it out!" Haha, look at her face!

**Sabrina POV**

"Okay umm let's see, oh I dare you to dye Elvis orange! Oh and you have to pretend not to notice when Granny or anybody points it out!" I could feel my face go into total shock at what Puck busted out laughing. Oh my gosh he has to be joking, this sucks! "I don't have any dye."

"Oh, I have some" Of course he has some. Ugh

"Okay, hurry up and go get it I don't know when they will be home." After I said that  
Puck's face fell, I guess he didn't think I would do . He flew upstairs to get his dye.

"Are you really going to dye Elvis orange Sabrina?"Daphne asked me with a worried expression on her face.

"Of course, I'm not a chicken."I told her.

"But if-" She got interrupted by Puck saying..

"I got the dye, let's do it in the front yard!" Well he sounded happy.I trudged out into the front yard with the rest including Elvis tagging behind.

"Okay, let's get this over with." I said while taking the orange dye from Puck's hand. Then I started to lather Elvis in the orange dye. The fumes were strong and the dye was not only was Elvis now turning orange but my hands and outfit were as well. Aww poor about twenty minutes of chasing Elvis around the yard I was finished and Elvis looked like a dog shaped all went inside and I went upstairs to change my clothes and take a shower."Don't bother waiting for me, go ahead and keep playing the game." I called over my shoulder to them.

**Puck's POV**

After Sabrina went upstairs we started play again."Wait, it was Sabrina's turn to dare someone." Red said.

"Oh well I'll do it then." Daphne said, "okay then, truth or dare Red?"

"Lieblings were home" Granny called from the front door.

"What?!? It was just my turn!!" Daphne whined.

"To bad marshmallow"After I said that we heard a scream come from the kitchen, show time! We all ran to the kitchen(Red, Daphne, and I)

"What happened to Elvis?"Granny all shrugged while trying to hold back Sabrina walked in, wow she is sorta pretty I guess, wait no she's not she's ugly! "Sabrina do you know what happened to Elvis?"Granny asked her calmly.

"What's wrong with Elvis?"Sabrina said innocently.

"You don't see that he is orange?" Granny is going to blow soon.

"No, he is you okay Granny?" Oh man, I can't believe she is going through with this!!

**Sabrina's POV**

Aww man this sucks! I could hear Puck snickering from behind me, I'll get him for this later, he is sooo dead!"Granny Elvis is brown, not orange I don't think there is such a thing as an orange dog."I said trying to play it cool.

"Sabrina Grimm, Elvis is orange at this moment, how can you not see that?" She said getting mad.

"Granny he is not-"

"Sabrina is on a dare and she has to pretend not to notice that Elvis is orange!"Daphne shouted then covered her mouth with her hand.

"Is this true Sabrina?"

"Yeah." sheepishly. Thank goodness for Daphne!

"And who dared you this?" Granny, who was still calm all looked at Puck who was double over laughing."Puck?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because *gasp* it *gasp* was *gasp* funny *gasp*" Puck managed to say between laughter.

"You should apologize to Sabrina."

"No way! We were playing a game!" he exclaimed.

"Puck." Granny said.

"Fine, sorry Grimm"

"Aww it is okay Puck" I he stuck his tongue out at me and started upstairs.

* * *

So..... what did you think. There were a few sweet parts with Puck. Well please review and feel free to suggest stuff!!! : )


	4. AN

Hey you guys I am so sorry that this is an authors' note(I hate author's notes) but I want to say that I am going to update a lot this summer. I plan to get my own laptop so that will help. Plus I will have a lot more free time to finally type and post stuff. Again I am super sorry that this is an author's note and that I haven't updated in awhile, I plan to post a new chapter today. Thanks and have a great summer!!

P.S. My friend and I made a joint account, you should check it out. Our name is youwishyouwereus.


	5. Pretty

Sorry it took sooo long for me to update. I have been really busy with track, homework, and other things. I tried to get my friend to type it for me but she wouldn't so I had to type it, I can only type like 30 words per minute so it took forever and I didn't feel like doing it. Sorry. Well now on to the story!!

Pretty word 5-

**Daphne's POV**

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Whose dress is that, it is so pretty! Please tell me that it is mine!"

"Yes liebling, it is yours. It is for Snow's party tomorrow. I will wash it so you can wear it." At that I ran and gave Granny a huge hug.

"Gravy (A/N: Daphne's new word from sister's Grimm 7) thank you so much Granny, I love it!"

"You are welcome, now go play while I put all these groceries away" Granny said while pointing to all the bags on the table.

"Okay, let's go Red!" And we ran out of the kitchen and upstairs to our room.

**Sabrina's POV**

"Well when were you going to tell us about that party?" I asked once the younger kids left the room.

Oh, I don't know" Granny sighed

"Well do we have to wear dresses?"

"Umm....well it is a fancy party and-"

"No I will stay home. I don't want to wear a dress."

"Sorry liebling you have to go, you don't want to be rude. Now go tell Puck that he has to take a shower and wash his clothes for the party."

"What?! Puck doesn't have to dress formally? Why?" I asked angrily

"Because, now please do what I have asked." With that said I stormed out of the room to tell Puck about the party. While walking to Puck's room I walked by Red's and Daphne's room.

"What shoes should I wear with that dress? Isn't that the prettiest dress you have ever seen? What are you going to wear Red?" Why are they so excited about this, it is just a party. I wish I didn't have to go, ugh!

"Puck!" I called out for him from the door of his magical room. "Puck" I yelled once again but like before there was no response. So I decided to take the risk and go look for him in his hazardous room. When I was walking in his room I noticed that it looked different, the boxing ring that held the kangaroo was gone, there wasn't that much trash, and I didn't see the roller coaster either. Wow this is weird, where is everything? "Puck, get your fairy butt over here. I need to tell you something!" I yelled into his room.

"What is it Grimm?" I heard Puck say from over near the waterfall. So I started to head over there to talk to him, but of course that doesn't happen. I had fallen into a hole filled with some sticky brown mixture.

"Puck!" I yelled up out of the hole.

"Yes?" Puck said.

"What is this?"

"That is a hole."

"Obviously but what is in the hole? Besides me." I added before he could say anything.

"That is a mixture of maple syrup, glue, and month old chocolate pudding. I am quite proud of how it turned out. If I were you I would just throw those clothes out now." Puck said amused.

"Just get me out of here."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I will kick you butt!"

"How can you do that if you are down there in that hole, may I ask?"

"Why do you always do this to me? You never prank anyone else."

"No, that's not true." He said defiantly.

"Yes, when was the last time you pranked anyone other then me?" He was taking awhile to answer that so I decided to answer it for him. "That's right Puck, you don't know because you don't prank anyone besides me. Some people say that you do this because you like me, is that true?" I asked knowing that it would bother him.

"That is no true! And I will prove it to you!" And with that Puck flew off.

"Wait, Puck! I am still in this hole! Puck! " Dang now what am I suppose to do?

**Puck's POV**

I don't like her! Who said that! I mean maybe I like her a little bit, but just a little bit. I thought all this while flying out of my room and when into the kitchen. I needed some brain food; it is hard to come up with my brilliant schemes. "Oh, puck did Sabrina tell you?" the old lady asked me who was also in the kitchen unloading groceries.

"Tell me what?"

"Why about Snow white's party. You will need to wash your clothes and take a bath."

"No, I don't want to go you can't make me!" I yelled.

"Puck, at least you don't have to wear formal attire like the girls. Now please put some of your clothes on the washer, oh and could you put Daphne's new dress in there too? I stormed out of the room not caring that I didn't have the dress when I had an idea.

"Okay I will even through I am royalty, where is the dress?"

"Oh, thank-you, here it is." She handed me the small little dress, and I ran to the laundry room. I put Daphne's dress in the washer with an assortment of colorful dyes, now I just have to wait. Take that Sabrina, I don't only prank you.

**2 hours later**

"Puck!" the old lady yelled from the laundry room. I strolled in the room like I had no idea what she was going to say.

"Yes?"

"What did you do to Daphne's dress?" She said while holding up the multi-colored dress.

"Nothing "I laughed. She sighed and left the room. Well that was not very fun, Sabrina would have flipped. Where is she anyways? Oh yeah I left her in that hole. Ha-ha I better go get her out of it. As I was trudging up the stairs disappointed in the old lady's reaction she called out saying that it was time for dinner. I flew down the steps, all thoughts of Sabrina gone. When we were all around the table Daphne said

"Where is Sabrina?" Opps.

"Upstairs" I told everyone with my mouth full of food. After a few minutes of silence the Old lady cleared her throat.

"Daphne, I am sorry but you can't wear your new dress to snow's party tomorrow."

"Why?" she asked with a worried expression.

"It is ruined" She stopped mid-bite and asked what had happened while choking back tears. "Puck" and with that one word Daphne blew up.

"Puck! How could you, you are so mean!" She yelled/cried. She lunged at me from her spot across the table.

"Liebling, calm down. Please go to your room until you have calmed down." Then with one last cold glance towards me she left the dinning room. "Puck will you please go get Sabrina." The Old Lady asked me sounding exhausted.

"Okay" I trudged upstairs thinking that it is way better to prank Sabrina, the Old Lady doesn't react while Daphne cries and is too dramatic. I walked into my room in low spirits and flew over to the hole that Sabrina was stuck in.

"Puck!" She yelled at me and threw some of the goo at me, "how could you leave me here all day? I can't even move my legs your stuff is drying, but still sticky."

"Fine, I will help you out Grimm; it seems that you always need my help. I should fine you."

"Well you wouldn't need to help me so much if you wouldn't put me in the trouble. You pus brain." I tried to pull her out but he was really stuck. "Come on, pull fairy boy!" I tugged and then she came flying out, unfortunately I was still holding her hands and she landed on me.

"Get off me!"

"I can't I am stuck." Dang what now?

**Daphne's POV**

I was sitting in my room having self pity and crying my eyes out when Red came in." Are you okay?"

"No. I am not okay, Puck ruined my dress." I cried. My poor dress. My poor pretty dress.

* * *

So, what did you think? Is it too OOC, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I am really sorry to say this but I think I may stop this story. Just because I don't like it. But I am starting another story for the 100 word challenge right when I am done with this authors note. Super sorry, if you happened to like this. My other one I am planning to just do one shots. I may continue if I suddenly get a burst of inspiration but I don't know so, I guess I will just have to wait and see.

Thanks, BoOkLuVeR303 


End file.
